Living in a summer daze
by Zehtle
Summary: Summer can make you think of a lot of crazy things especially if you live in an apartment complex that will have no AC for the next three to four months across from a neighbor that you have never met who you slowly lose your mind over with strange thoughts and feelings without them even trying. Yup, It's Definitely the trick of the Summer Daze, according to Nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Japan, one of the other many beautiful places on earth that seems to attract many tourists who actually have the money to spare after months of continuous saving and rigorous planning just to see it's many wonders that people like me can only dream about and see on google images.

Of course, it seems nice to receive tourists who think the place is just so perfect and all, but only the Japanese know the real truth about the seasons and sure enough, spending three days to a week will not give you the full experience of the true seasonal impact.

Starting off with fall, a nice and cool season that people can enjoy as nature begins to fall into a deep slumber until winter rolls in and decides that it feels like freezing you to death, but it's tolerable as long as you got your fluffy coat until you get to spring who kindly thaws you out and forces you to suffer with seasonal allergies until summer comes and melts you like a Popsicle.

That reminds me, summer, nobody likes summer because first of all, it is hot as hell unless your one of those who are immune to it's hellish temperature and actually enjoy it, but in japan _It Will Melt You _along with giving you a little wash with all of it's wonderful rain, but "that's what air conditioner is for and you carry an umbrella!"

Is what we say, unless you are living in an apartment with the AC broke for the rest of the summer along with being broke yourself to the point you can't even afford an umbrella then your definitely shit-out-of-luck for the summer according to Nice as he sat on his couch lazily reading the notice sent out by the land lord along with his over due rent notice and groaned loudly.

Living check to check was hard enough, if he manages to even get a job, but now this just irritated him to no end as he crumbled up the notice and threw it on the ground along with his over-due rent letter which was tossed onto the coffee table in front of him.

As he allowed some time for the situation to sink into his head, a strange idea of 'setting the heat free' from his tiny, affordable apartment complex came to mind and he sat up and decided to open his door hoping this idea would help somewhat in this sweaty situation and apparently his neighbor seemed to have had the same idea as he ended up opening the door at the same time along with making eye contact with some lilac haired guy right across from him.

Nice doesn't even remember seeing such a guy for the past year he's lived their.

Never. Ever.

"Good morning."

Art greeted Nice politely with a small smile as he proceeded to kick down his door stopper.

Now nice wasn't one to gawk, especially at men, but this time he just couldn't help himself as he watched his neighbor who currently had his back turned on him and compared him to all the other girls he has secretly watched on the outside and man did he beat them all with his strangely effeminate looks.

Once art got the old, rusty door stopper down, he could feel a pair of eyes watching him when he remembered his neighbor from earlier and took a glance behind where he locked eyes with nice once again who seemed to be watching his every. Single. Move.

_'Why is he watching me?'_

Art wondered feeling just a tad bit creeped out while nice was busy comparing his neighbor's current pose to one of the girl's on his super secret collection of DVD's who was doing something similar (Something slightly more erotic) and man if he were a girl, he'd give him a pipping hot score of ten!

Stuck inside his own thoughts as he pictured everything in detailed fashion, Nice cracked a smirk that was mostly meant for himself.

He didn't even notice art who was now looking directly at him as he was way to stuck in his crazy, heat dazed mind and of course being the polite guy he was, art smiled back but felt even more creeped out than before now wondering if he really should leave his door open for the night.

"Well, have a good day then."

Art replied rather awkwardly and quickly turned around on the heel of his foot as he hurried back into his apartment and disappeared around the corner.

Finally snapping out of his fantasies, nice blinked and noticed that his neighbor had disappeared.

"I guess he left already?'

He thought, not even realizing one bit of the situation and left back inside his own apartment with the shrug of his shoulders.

Yup, summer in Yokohama, Japan really can do something to a guy, especially a guy like nice.

* * *

**This is all complete comedy with a weird nice and the usual polite Art. Nice may seem a bit OOC, but that's for comedy purposes and just because i wanted to have fun (which i did) and i can't picture Art doing anything strange...at all (unless i think of something) and i finally get to get out of my normally serious stories for once with a little comedy.**

**So hope you enjoy and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Welcome to Yokohama, Japan. A place currently under the punishment known as summer for the next three to four months.

Meaning the residents living in the apartment complex known as Nowhere Apartments will most likely be receiving the full punishment of summer this year due to zero air condition for the next three to four months.

As we travel inside the Nowhere apartments up the stairs to the third floor towards the very last room, we see nice busily wafting himself with his over due rent payment letter, (which still hasn't been paid by the way) sitting on the couch in a blue T shirt and a black pair of shorts as he anxiously waited for his phone to ring for any sign of a job.

Hell, He'd practically accept any job at the moment just to get out of the heat, but due to his lack of recognition it doesnt seem like he'll be recieving a call anytime soon and nice _Gladly_ thanks the police for that.

"It's like i'm living in a damn furnace!"

Nice exasperated and finally gave up on fanning himself as he tossed the letter somewhere on the floor and pushed himself up from the couch.

"Looks like I'll be leaving my door open again."

He muttered to himself much to his annoyance and made his way over. slamming open his door only to find himself locking eyes with his neighbor once again before catching something he had thought about after so much day dreaming and comparing of his neighbor from yesterday morning.

"Good morning."

Art greeted politely with his usual friendly smile.

He decided to try and forget about yesterday by putting it aside and thinking he shouldn't judge a guy based on first impression, especially if he's your neighbor.

Besides, they only met for the first time. Maybe this guy isn't as weird as he appears to be.

Or so Art thought when he noticed nice hadn't replied and was giving him a rather very strange look. Maybe he didn't hear him?

"Good morning."

He said a little louder, but nice still didn't reply, but instead narrowed his eyes as he stared him down until his gaze started to move from his eyes to his shoulder down his shirt...you get my point.

He was checking him out head to toe.

Art shifted from one foot to the other feeling very unconfortable with the other's obvious gaze and couldn't believe he was doing this.

_'I think i take back what i initially thought.'_

Once made it down to his very foot, Nice's eyes suddenly shot back up to meet with Art's once again startling the poor guy.

"Your not sweating."

Nice mumbled.

Art stared at him, confused.

"What?"

_'Maybe i should just head back inside.'_

Art thought as was about to retreat when nice suddenly walked up to him in a couple of steps since they were only about 5 ft apart and stood about a foot away from the poor guy.

"your not sweating."

Nice said a little louder this time as art stood their by his doorway, speechless.

"E-excuse me?"

Nice suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder, causing art to freeze in place before leaning in and whisphered into his ear,

"Tell me where you bought the AC."

Art blinked once, twice, did he hear him right?

"I-I bought it at the convinenve store down the block. They're on sale for 10$ right now so-

"Seriously! I gotta go buy one right now before they run out!"

Nice suddenly exclaimed and quickly retreated back inside his apartment leaving a very stunned art as nice came back out moments later shooting art a huge grin and a thumbs up.

"See ya later neightbor! I'm gonna go buy myself an AC!"

Nice said before sprinting down the hallway until he disappeared around the corner that lead to the descending stairs case of Nowhere Apartments.

Art stood their for a moment, trying to figure out everything that just happened as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_'This guy...I really need to speak up more.'_

Art thought before shaking his head with a small smile and slowly walked back inside his apartment chuckling quietly to himself.

Yup, the heat really can do something to a guy.

* * *

**Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing! The third chapter is currently in the making and i promise alot more conversation between the two. Heads up, the next chapter is alot longer packed with funnies with nice's strangeness and art's un spoken thoughts because he's to polite to judge and rather be creeped out instead!**


End file.
